The described triphenylpyrazolines and agricultural compositions containing them are useful as insecticides.
EPA 21,506 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR1## wherein R.sub.1 is a phenyl group;
R.sub.2 is a halogenalkoxy, halogenalkenyloxy, halogenalkylthio, halogenalkenylthio, halogenalkylsulfonyl or halogenalkenylsulfonyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and PA1 X and Y represent hydrogen or halogen. PA1 X and Y are hydrogen or halogen, and n is 2, 3, or 4. PA1 R.sup.4 is hydrogen or lower alkyl; PA1 X is hydrogen or halogen; PA1 Y and Z are hydrogen, halogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, nitro, trifluoromethyl, lower alkylthio, acyl, nitrile, lower alkylsulfonyl, lower alkoxycarbonyl, A-R.sup.5 or Y and Z form ##STR4## A is O, S. SO, or SO.sub.2 and R.sup.5 is halogensubstituted lower alkyl. PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur; PA1 R.sup.2 is halogen, alkyl, haloalkyl, cyano, nitro, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfonyloxy, alkylsulfonyl, alkoxycarbonyl or acyl, or two adjacent R.sup.2 groups may form a ring; PA1 m is 0 to 4; PA1 R.sup.c is phenyl, para substituted by R.sub.4 ; PA1 R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 are R.sup.8 SO.sub.2 O, hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, haloalkoxy, alkylthio or alkylsulfonyl, wherein PA1 R.sup.8 is alkyl or haloalkyl; at least one of R.sup.4 and R.sup.5 is R.sup.8 SO.sub.2 O, or R.sup.4 is haloalkoxy. PA1 U is O or S; PA1 V is hydrogen, cycloalkyl, aryl or R.sup.4 -Q; PA1 Y is unsubstituted or substituted alkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl; and PA1 Z is cycloalkyl, unsubstituted or substituted aryl or R.sup.4 -Q Provided that Z is not hydrogen and Z is not methyl when Y is methyl; and R.sup.4 -Q is broadly defined. PA1 R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are equal or different and have the meanings of an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, a pyridyl or thienyl group which may be substituted with halogen, alkyl or nitro, a phenyl group or a phenyl group substituted with 1-2 substituents selected from the group consisting of a halogen atom, an alkyl group possibly substituted with halogen, a cycloalkyl group, an alkylthio group, an alkoxy group, a mono or dialkylamino group, a nitro group, a phenyl group possibly substituted with halogen, and a cyano group; PA1 R.sub.4 is hydrogen or alkyl; and PA1 X is oxygen or sulfur. PA1 R.sub.5 is selected from C(O)OR.sub.10, C(O)R.sub.10, C(O)NR.sub.10 R.sub.11, C(S)SR.sub.10, C(S)NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 and S(O).sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.7 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.10 are independently selected from H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with CN, C(O)OCH.sub.3, C(O)OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 and NO.sub.2, and phenyl or benzyl, either optionally substituted with W, or R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.9 and R.sub.11 are independently selected from H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl,and C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, or R.sub.10 and R.sub.11 can be taken together as (CH.sub.2).sub.4, (CH.sub.2).sub.5 or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 ; PA1 m and n are independently 0 to 5; PA1 p is 0 to 4; PA1 W is selected from halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkylsulfonyl or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkylsulfonyl; PA1 X is O or S; and PA1 Y is selected from H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxyalkyl, CHO, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 haloalkylcarbonyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkylthio, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 haloalkylthio, phenylthio, and phenylthio substituted with 1 to 3 substituents independently selected from W. PA1 R.sub.6 is H; PA1 R.sub.7 is H; PA1 n and p are independently 0 to 2; and PA1 m is 1 to 2. PA1 R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 are independently R.sub.8, halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, OR.sub.8, SR.sub.8, S(O)R.sub.8, S(O).sub.2 R.sub.8 or NR.sub.8 R.sub.9, or when m, n or p is 2, R.sub.1, R.sub.2 or R.sub.3 can be taken together as OCH.sub.2 O, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 O, each of which can be substituted with 1 to 4 halogen atoms or 1 to 2 methyl groups; PA1 R.sub.8 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or phenyl optionally substituted with halogen; PA1 R.sub.9 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 X is O. PA1 R.sub.1 is halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, OCF.sub.2 H, OCF.sub.3 OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H, CF.sub.3 or when m is 2 then R.sub.1 may be taken together as CH.sub.2 C(CH.sub.3).sub.2 O or CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O to form a 5 membered ring. PA1 R.sub.2 is H, halogen, CN, NO.sub.2, OCH.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 H, OCR.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCF.sub.2 H, SCR.sub.3, CR.sub.3, OCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 H or phenoxy; PA1 R.sub.3 is halogen; PA1 R.sub.5 is C(O)OR.sub.10, C(O)R.sub.10, C(O)NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 or S(O).sub.2 NR.sub.10 R.sub.11 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 to C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl substituted with CN, C(O)OCH.sub.3, C(O)OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, OCH.sub.3, OCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3, SCH.sub.3, SCH.sub.2 CH.sub.3 and NO.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is H or C.sub.1 to C.sub.2 alkyl; and PA1 Y is H, C.sub.1 to C.sub.6 alkyl, CHO, C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkylcarbonyl or C.sub.2 to C.sub.6 alkoxycarbonyl. PA1 R.sub.5 is C(O)OR.sub.10 ; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 to C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.2 to C.sub.3 haloalkyl, propargyl or allyl; and one of R.sub.3 or R.sub.5 is in the para-position and one of R.sub.1 is in the para-position; and PA1 Y is H, CH.sub.3 C(O)CH.sub.3, C(O)OCH.sub.3 or CHO. PA1 E. A compound of Preferred D which is methyl 4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-4,5-dihydro-1-[[4-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino]carbo nyl]-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]benzoate; PA1 F. A compound of Preferred D which is methyl 4-[3-(4-chlorophenyl)-1-[(4-chlorophenyl) aminocarbonyl]-4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl]benzoate;
EPA 65,334 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein R is alkoxycarbonyl;
EPA 58,424 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is phenyl;
EPA 113,213 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR5## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen, alkyl or alkenyl;
EPA 153,127 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR6## wherein A and B are phenyl or substituted phenyl;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,007 discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 is phenyl or substituted phenyl;